


Accidentally in Love

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Roll-a-Thon [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Enchanted Object, F/M, Fate knows best, Prompt Fic, War, happy future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: On holiday with her family, Hermione thinks back to the unexpected moment that started it all.





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** Hermione/Blaise  
**prompt:** accidental marriage  
**word count limit:** 500 to 1000
> 
> [Hermione’s Haven](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermioneshaven/) Roll-a-Thon: new prompt, given tonight

** _“Accidents don’t happen accidentally”_ **

**~ Supernatural**

The sun was comfortably hot and shining brightly, glittering off of the waves of the Caribbean Sea. A peal of laughter caused Hermione to glance up, searching for the source of the sound. She couldn't help her smile as she watched the scene at the water’s front.

In moments like these - pure serenity, bliss, her husband playing with their children - the young woman’s mind liked to drift back to the start. To where it all began because sometimes, she had to remind herself that this was real.

Fifteen years ago, she would have never thought it possible she could find happiness like this. Not in the midst of the Second Wizarding War with all the darkness surrounding her. And certainly not after _the accident_.

The accident that had changed her life…

**~ fifteen years ago ~**

The fiendfyre was scolding hot, the heat burning in her eyes, making it hard to see as Ron pulled her along, trying to lead them to safety. Some burning chair crashed to the ground next to her. Shrieking, Hermione yanked her hand from Ron, covering her head on instinct.

“Hermione!”

When she looked up, there was a wall of fire between her and her two best friends. The heat grew stronger, forcing her to step back.

“Go! I’ll find another way!”

“No-”

“_Go!_”

She was already moving, not able to take the burning heat any longer. Taking another route, she only made it a few yards before she bumped into a solid body. Strong arms caught her just before she could fall, sure hands holding her steady.

“You okay?”

Gazing up, Hermione was shocked to first see a green and silver tie. Instinctively, she pulled away with a gasp; only to stumble over whatever debris lay behind her.

“Watch out!”

Once more, sure hands caught her, steadying her.

“Granger, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Looking into dark eyes, she saw nothing but honesty.

And panic.

A combination she never thought she would see on Blaise Zabini. Her misconceptions of him only grew more evident for she could have never thought he would hold her so gently as he did right now.

The ever-growing heat brought her back to the moment.

“We have to get out of here,” she rasped, her lungs dry and burning.

Rolling his eyes, Zabini let go of her. 

“You _think_?”

Looking around, he finally pointed into one direction.

“There. I can see the doors. Let’s go.”

She must have been out of her mind but she was about to follow, just as something exploded close to them. Torched debris rained down on them within seconds.

Within a moment, a warm body covered hers. She heard a murmured spell and a cool breeze swept over her skin. The expected crashing sounded faint, distant in her ears, as if far away or behind a thick wall.

How long they had been crouched on the floor together, Hermione couldn’t tell; it was long enough for her to take in the fragrance of cedar and bergamot; the scent soothing her, keeping her calm.

When Zabini moved, Hermione was able to see the little bubble he had created right over their bodies, just enough to cover them and keep the worst off of them.

They were still crouching on the floor as their eyes met again.

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered, just as she saw his hand in her vision. Her first instinct was to pull away but surprisingly; she didn’t.

His hands were surprisingly soft, his thumb brushing over her cheek. She winced in pain.

“Sorry,” Zabini replied, pulling his hand away. “Thought that was just dirt but it seems you got cut. Hang on.”

Another murmured spell - a little sting in her cheek - and Hermione knew the cut was gone.

“Thanks again.”

“No worries. Now seriously, let’s get going.”

Standing again, Hermione caught something shiny out of the corner of her eyes. Zabini followed her movement towards the object, he most likely saw the same within all the debris.

“Is that-”

He crouched down, reaching for the shiny object.

Hermione reached for his arm instead, her fingers grazing him as he stretched.

“Don’t touch it, you don’t know-”

Too late.

There was a small flash of light, barely noticeable amongst the flames around them. When it receded, something cold had closed around Hermione’s finger. Looking down, she saw a pretty ring.

“What the-?”

She looked up at Zabini’s shocked words. His eyes were on his own hand and following his line of sight, she saw a similar band around his ring finger.

Their gazes met, both bewildered, shocked, and speechless.

One of the towers of wardrobes close to them gave in to the heat, crashing down loudly and pulling them back to the moment.

“Get out first, talk later?” Zabini asked 

When she nodded, the strangest thing happened. Zabini took her hand and she clasped his right back, as they fought for a way out. Together.

**~ present day ~**

It really had been an accident. 

But old magic did not care for that and so the bond that had sprung to life between Hermione and Blaise couldn’t be broken. By touching him the moment he had touched the enchanted wedding band, they had been wed for life and soon they had realised that they could do nothing about it. They hadn't fought against it… because... well…

_Accidents don’t happen accidentally_.

Hermione could never place the source of this quote but as she watched her little family running towards her, she once more was reminded of how true it rang. 

Instead of fighting against the curse, Hermione and Blaise had begun to fight _for_ it. For their marriage to work, for making the best of their circumstances.

It had taken time - and plenty of patience - but eventually they had gotten to know each other. They had started as friends, and as time passed, a love grew between them. 

A love much stronger than they could have ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it 🥳 could have been more fics but oh well 😍  
The biggest THANK YOU in the world goes to the most amazing [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) 💖 This wonderful soul from Australia got up early on a Sunday just to beta-read for me, just so the drabbles would be presentable. Ariel, you’re amazing and I love you 💖💖  
Also, thank you [Bumping_Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees) for brainstorming this last fic with me 😘  
Well, this was fun and I really hope the admins of [Hermione’s Haven](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermioneshaven/) will run another Roll-a-Thon someday 💕


End file.
